ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Yo-kai Exist!
Yo-kai Exist is the third episode of A Tale of Two Watches. It was written by Echoson and it aired on March 27, 2017. Summary Nate tries to tell Ben about Yo-kai, however both he won’t believe it. He later has a strange encounter with a Yo-kai in his own home. Plot The episode starts with Ben as Diamondhead fighting against a giant steam-powered octopus robot at the pier. The robot is being piloted by an overweight steampunk-dressed man with an orange beard and a tall hat. Diamondhead dodged most of his metal tentacles with ease. Diamondhead then formed his hands into blades and charged at the mechanical octopus, managing to slice one of its metal tentacles off, but he was hit by another one into wall, however it didn’t even leave a dent on his rock hard body. “Steam technology is better than modern technology!” the man in the robot shouted as he pulled on some levers. “Dude, you said that two times already, get some new material!” Diamondhead said as he got out from the wall. “I’m not a ‘dude’ young man, I’m Steam Smythe!” the man shouted as he grabbed Ben with one of the robot’s mechanical arms. “And I’ll make sure everyone will remember the good ‘ol days, even if I have to destroy every piece of technology, one by one!” “You’re really willing to go through all that trouble?” Diamondhead asked as his body grew crystal spikes through the metal arm, which causes it to release its grip to allow Ben to fall onto the ground. “Maybe you should see what’s so good about the modern age, here, I’ll give you an upgrade,” Diamondhead then slammed the Omnitrix on his belt to transform into a metallic humanoid with green circuit-like pattern on his body and a green circle as its eye “Upgrade!” he shouted. Steam Smythe uses one of the robot’s many arms to smash Upgrade into a puddle, however he reformed on top of the metal arm before fusing with the mechanical octopus. “What?!” Steam Smythe said as the robot gains Upgrade’s colors and green circuit pattern. He then turned around and see that the heat level turned up all by itself. “That can’t be good,” he muttered. The robot than exploded, causing the remains of the robot fall from the sky, some into the ocean and others onto the pier. Upgrade, who was in a ball-like form, fell onto the pier before releasing Steam Smythe, who collapsed onto the ground. “Give up?” said Ben after he transformed back to his human form. The only thing he heard from the villain is a small moan in defeat. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Ben said. Later we see Ben and his Revonnagander partner Rook Blonko hanging out at Mr. Smoothy. Ben was enjoying a cup of his favorite drink while Rook was fiddling with his Proto-Tool. “How was the fight with Steam Smythe?” Rook asked. “It was eh really, nothing I can’t handle,” Ben said as he continues to sip his drink. “Did the Plumbers found the other Chronoscraption yet?” he asked his partner. “Not as off this moment” Rook replied before changing the topic “It is hard to find time to ‘hang out’ with you nowadays. Ever since I became Magister, things have been a lot busier,” he said. “Yeah, I miss the times when we would save the world together,” Ben said. “Beating bad guys, eating chilli fries-” “Me saving your butt all the time?” Rook interrupted. “Hey!” Ben shouted. Just then, we see Nate and Whisper walking towards Mr. Smoothy, however Ben and Rook don’t seem to notice. “According to the Yo-kai Pad, this restaurant serves some of the weirdest combinations of drinks in Bellwood!” said Whisper. ‘I wouldn’t mind a trying one…” he continued. “Whisper, we’re not here to sip some weird drink, we need to find Ben before it’s too late!” Do you really think that an intergalactic hero like Ben Tennyson would happen to be at some random smoothie restaurant at this time?” said Whisper. “The chances of that is as low as-“ “There!” Nate exclaimed, which causes Whisper’s eye balls to fall out. “Quickly Whisper, we must tell him about Yo-kai!” Nate said leaving his butler behind. Nate approached Ben and Rook with a small smile on his face. “Um, excuse me, Mr. Tennyson? I’m Nate Adams, the kid you saved at the park yesterday?” he said greeting the superhero. “Do you know this one, Ben?” asked Rook. “I’m not sure…” Ben replied. “Don’t you remember? I was about to get ice cream until Liam came and blow up the truck, you saved my life?” Nate said. “Oh right, you’re the average kid the watch, right? What brings you here?” Ben said while Nate groans to the word “average”. “I’m here to inform something about the Chronoscraption you found yesterday,” Nate said with a serious tone. “They are not alien technology, they’re Yo-kai technology! And the Yo-kai who owns that stone can create wicked Yo-kai who can inspirit humans and other Yo-kai to become ruthless and violent!” he explained quickly. “Yo-kai? Inspirit? You’re talking crazy dude.” Ben said dismissively as he continues to drink his smoothie. “Yo-kai are real! They’re all around us! They cause problems like making people trip to fighting serpents! I’m serious!” Nate explained while Ben roll his eyes. “Impossible, Yo-kai are just Japanese legends told to scare children” Rook said. “There has never been any actual evidence of Yo-kai actually existing.” “That’s because they can’t be seen with the naked eye!” Nate replied while putting his watch onto Ben’s wrist. “Here, use the button and look around, you’ll see them” “Wait, what time is it?” was the first thing Ben said as he looked at the watch Nate had lend him. “Oh my Gosh, It’s almost three already? I’m going to miss the latest episode of Sumo Slammers!” Ben then slammed the Omnitrix transforming into a velociraptor-like alien. “See you later Rook, bye!” Ben said as he zoomed off. “Wait, my watch!” Nate screamed while putting his hand forward. “This is bad Whisper, without the Yo-kai Watch, I won’t be able to see any other Yo-kai besides you and Jibanyan!” Nate exclaimed while pulling his floating butler to his face before releasing him. “We need to find him, quickly!” “Don’t worry my corporeal master, I’ll follow him!” Whisper said before flying off. “Wait, Whisper! Do you even know where he lives?” questioned Nate, however by the time he said it, Whisper is already gone. “I know where Ben lives, I can take you there if your wrist accessory means that much to you,” Rook said as he got up. “However, I do find the fact that you talk to oxygen pretty odd.” Rook finished while putting his hand to his chin. Meanwhile at Ben’s house, Ben is getting himself comfortable on his couch while setting aside some chocolate bars on his left. He then reached for the remote on the coffee table “Alright, I hope I didn’t miss the episode yet”. Ben then switched the channel expecting to see Sumo Slammers, but was surprised to see a news broadcast instead. “That’s strange, Harangue’s news report should be finished by now, unless…” Ben checked the clock on the wall before face palming. “It’s not three yet…” Ben then let out a big groan. “I decided to stop hanging out with Rook for some stupid news report?” he said before looking at the new watch on his wrist. “This is all your fault!” he said pointing his accusing finger at the watch. “What did that kid even wanted me to wear you for? Something about ghosts?” Ben hold the button on the side of the watch which causes a blue light to appear, Ben shined the light at the chocolate bars, revealing a red cat-like being picking up one of the candy and unwrapping it before it turned its head to look at Ben. “What the? What’s an alien doing at my house, and my chocolate?!” Ben shouted pointing at the Yo-kai. “Alien? Are you talking about me, dude?" suddenly Jibanyan was hit with realization. "Wait, you can see me?!” he said shocked right before getting punched to the ground by a red, four armed alien. Ben continued punching the Yo-kai as he questions him. “Who sent you? Why are you at my house? A why were you eating my chocolate?!” at the final word he clenched all four arms together, preparing to smash Jibanyan with it before the cat shouted “Wait! Stop! I can explain!” which causes him to stop and transform back. “Ahem, it all started this morning after Nate left me alone in the house to find someone named Ben Tennyson…” “You sure you don’t want to follow us, Jibanyan?” asked Nate. “Nyah, I’m good. I’m going to catch up on some sleep, you two go find Ben 10 or whatever.” Jibanyan said as his voice gets more and more tired sounding until before he eventually sleep on the couch. “Well then, see you later Jibanyan!” Nate said as he and Whisper ran to the door. Jibanyan keep on changing positions, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep, before he grew frustrated and get up. “I’m bored” he said before walking out the house. Jibanyan was seen walking in a random neighborhood, looking around confused. “I think I’m lost nya…” he thought, until he smell something delicious in the distance. He continued to follow the smell until he reached Ben’s fridge, he opened it and see his favorite food of all time, chocolate bars, resting in a big, black bowl. “Come to papa!” he said as he reached for the bowl, before a human came and took it away. “Woah, who left the fridge opened?” said Ben as he closed the refrigerator and headed for the couch. Jibanyan, who is now colored white, is seen turning his head in shocked with a wide opened expression. Back in the present we see Jibanyan eating a chocolate bar on the couch with Ben sitting next to him. “And then I came to the couch, you beat me up as some monster, and now we’re here!” he said while throwing away his the empty wrapper into the bowl. “So this Nate you’re referring to, are you talking about Nathan Adams?” he asked, with the red cat nodding while picking up another chocolate bar. “So this watch allows him to see ghosts?” “Nyot ghosts, Yo-kai.” Jibanyan corrected. “Yo-kai are supernatural creatures that are usually invisible to humans. However the Yo-kai Watch allows the wearer to see and interact with us. Different Yo-kai are capable of making people do different things, like dancing or getting hyped up,” he said as he bites into his chocolate bar. “Why do I feel like I heard this before…?” Ben said. Suddenly, Ben’s front door open up revealing his partner Rook and Nate. Nate ran towards Ben before demanding “Give my watch back! Didn’t anyone told you not to run off with other people’s belongings?!” Nate then notice Jibanyan eating chocolate bars next to the alien hero. “Look at those floating chocolate bars! I told you Yo-kai exists!” Nate said pointing at Jibanyan. “He nyows already, I told him.” Jibanyan said while continuing to eat. “Wait, you can see Jibanyan?” Nate questioned Ben as he calmed down. “Yes, and… I’m sorry,” Ben replied. “I was just messing with the watch until I found him, we had a nice chat about how Yo-kai exist much like the one we had earlier. I’m sorry for not believing you.” Ben said apologetically. “But you got to admit, the way you explained made it seem kind of crazy” he finished. “Wow, um, thanks for believing me now Mr. Tennyson, if it’s any consolation, I thought you transforming into aliens was kind of crazy too,” Nate and Ben laughed together before Nate put out his hand. “Can you pass back my watch now, please?” asked Nate. “Oh yeah, right,” Ben said as he took off the watch and give it to his new friend. Before Nate even had a chance to say “thank you” Rook shouted: “Why those candy are bars floating?!” “Oh boy…” they both said We now cut to Nate and Jibanyan back at their home sitting on the bed. Jibanyan was just lazing around while Nate was reading a book. “It was nyice of the blue alien to send us home,” said Jibanyan as he stretched. “Yeah, but it will take some time to convince him that Yo-kai are real, you really gave him a fright there!” “Sorry about that. But at least I finally got my chocolate bars!” Jibanyan said happily. “If only there’s a way for the both of them to see Yo-kai,” “I can ask Hidabat for some information” Jibanyan said as he begin to fall asleep. “At least you found Ben Tennyson already,” the cat has dozed off as Nate continued to read his book, until a thought hit him. “Why do I feel like I’m missing something?” Nate questioned before continuing reading. We then see Whisper flying through city continuous searching through the city “Where are you Ben Tennyson?!” he cried out as an iris closes in. THE END It’s Recap Time! We see Nate opening up a brand new empty Medallium for Ben. “Hey Ben, who you meet today?” Nate asked in an excited tone. “Jibanyan!” Ben exclaimed as Jibanyan’s medal fell into place. “This ends here, and nyaow!” Jibanyan said determinedly as the Proto-Trukk approaches him. “Take this you evil fiend, Paws of Fury! Nya nya nya nya nya!” Jibanyan is continuously punching the air until the Proto-Trukk finally hits him before stopping, causing him to fly into space. “Jibanyan is blasting off again!” “Um, my apologies” Rook, who is unable to see Yo-kai, said confused on what just happened. Major Events * Ben learns about Yo-kai and the Yo-kai Watch. * Rook makes his debut. Characters * Nate Adams * Ben Tennyson * Whisper * Jibanyan * Rook Blonko (first appearance) VIllains * Steam Smythe (first appearance) Aliens Used * Diamondhead (first appearance) * Upgrade (first appearance) * XLR8 (first appearance) * Four Arms (first appearance) Trivia * This is the first episode where Nate doesn't summon any Yo-kai. * Every alien that debut in this episode is from Ben 10 Classic. * Rook references his promotion to Magister in the Ben 10: Omniverse episode The Final Countdown. * The episode title is the same as the first episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime dub. * Jibanyan makes a reference to Team Rocket's catchphrase from the Pokémon anime during the recap. Category:Episodes Category:Echoson's Stuff Category:A Tale of Two Watches